


Come join me

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boyfriends Reunited, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: We’re in 2013, Gareth is moving to Spain and Luka is waiting for him at the airport





	Come join me

Luka was biting his nails, his heart racing in his chest. The young midfielder was trapped in his own bubble, barely hearing the noise of the airport around him. His eyes were glued on the screen announcing the arrivals and departures. The small, white letters written over a blue background looked like salvation to him, and every second he had to wait was pure torture.

Then, finally, the numbers on his watch matched the ones on the board. He forced himself to stay still though, knowing that his wait wasn’t over just yet. The passengers still needed to get off the plane and take their luggage. It wasn’t much, just a few more minutes, but Luka couldn’t take it, couldn’t tolerate the longing gripping at his heart.

He had been strong, though. During a whole year, he had managed to survive despite the distance. But now… Now he didn’t know how he would make it through those last minutes of yearning. He couldn’t stay in place and the travelers around him gave him weird looks for that, but he didn’t care, all that mattered was…

And then, finally, Luka saw him, walking towards him, looking even more perfect than in the midfielders memories. Luka didn’t hesitate. He ran, then jumped into his arms, and is lover acted just the same, his luggage forbidden behind him. They hugged each other, so tightly that Luka almost lost his breath but he didn’t care because he was here, he was here…

“Gareth…”

Luka murmured his name in a content sigh as he buried his face into his neck, inhaling the unique scent of his boyfriend. As always, Gareth smelled of hope, of home, of their future together. A future that looked so promising, now that they were reunited again.

“You’re here. You’re finally here.” Luka almost sobbed as Gareth slightly loosened his arms around him so he wouldn’t strangle him. The Welsh player rubbed his back in a gentle, comforting gesture to help him calm down. When Luka looked up, he noticed that his eyes were shining with tears and happiness too.

“Yes, I’m here, Luka. And I’ll stay with you.”

This time, the smaller man couldn’t help himself. His stood on tiptoes so he could leave a quick, passionate kiss on Gareth’s lips. He knew it was dangerous, knew that people could see them but in this moment it wasn’t enough to refrain him. He had spent so many nights alone, longing for Gareth’s arms around him, for his lips on his neck, for his hand in his, and now he was here, he was real, and Luka could touch him, taste his lips, hear his joyful laugh…

“You really were that impatient to see me, uh?” Gareth chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair, his hand lingering a little too long on the soft golden locks. Luka already knew Gareth would be kissing it all over the moment they would be alone.

“Of course I was. I needed you.”

“Oh, I know, Luka, I know. I thought this trip would never end. But now we’re together again, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, it is.” Luka agreed, resting his head on Gareth’s strong chest.

Despite everything, it was hard to believe that this was his life now, that he would be able to see Gareth everyday. The pain of being apart, of living in Madrid while Gareth stayed in London was still vivid in his mind. He would wait eagerly for each game where Croatia faced Wales, no matter how scarce they were. On the pitch, the tension between them would already be palpable, and then it would turn into frantic hands, desperate kisses and muffled moans the very minute they were away from the cameras.

They would always have the six same words on their lips. I miss you. I love you. Nothing but words, and yet it meant the world to them. They would kiss each other’s tears away, convincing themselves that they had to be strong, that they would make it.

After his transfer, Luka feared Gareth would blame him for it, that it would destroy them. But it never happened, not once. His boyfriend would only talk about how proud he was of Luka, how happy he was to see him fit well into Madrid’s team, how he wished they were still together, sure, but knew this was better for Luka’s future and career. Every time the subject came back, Gareth praised him for making the right choice.

Taking the decision to go to Real had been hard on Luka. He had been so afraid that the distance would kill their relationship. Nothing scared him more than the idea of seeing Gareth again only for his lover to tell him that this was over, that his feelings faded away, that they couldn’t keep this thing they had.

It never happened, though. On the contrary, no matter how painful it was at times, their love only grew stronger, to the point where this burning fire threatened to devour Luka whole. And so, on the day they saw each other again during international break, it became all too much for him. That day, he begged Gareth to join him, to come live here with him in Madrid. A part of him knew that it was a folly, that he was being delusional, that despite all the love they shared, Gareth wouldn’t just drop everything to go live with him. But he had to try.

Luka could still picture himself, his hands clenched tight on a Real’s jersey he was offering to Gareth as he implored his lover to come play with him, his cheeks wet with tears. Just like he remembered how the taller man had pulled him close to kiss his sadness away, right before whispering a few words in his ear.

“Shh, it’s okay, Luka. I feel the same, I can’t stand being apart from you anymore. I’ll join you in Real. Now give me that shirt, will you?”

Gareth’s big hand closed on his and Luka let go of the jersey, new tears in his eyes, but those ones were of joy. Back then, he didn’t know if Gareth would follow through with his promise or if he would change his mind, but it was enough to lighten a small spark of hope in his heart. And it never stopped growing, and now he was at Madrid’s airport and Gareth was here too and his heart felt like exploding.

“You can’t imagine how happy I am to be with you.” Luka let out, his fingers clenching on Gareth’s shirt.

“Oh, I think I have an idea, because I could spend hours just holding you like that without getting tired of it. We should get moving though, I wouldn’t want to be late for signing my contract.”

Gareth tried winking at him, but he didn’t manage to do it quite right and ended up being a bit awkward. Luka couldn’t help but giggle fondly at his effort, getting out of Gareth’s embrace only to take his hand in his to guide him. His lover grabbed his luggage back then followed him.

Luka knew the mention of that contract wasn’t all innocent. It was Gareth’s way of telling him that this was real, that he was here to stay, that he wouldn’t take the next plane for London.

Tonight, he would sleep in Luka’s bed, with their legs entangled and his lover enjoying being the small spoon. Gareth would cross his arms around his stomach to keep him close and Luka would hum happily before falling asleep against him. They would fall back into their lovely routine, as though they never lived apart.

“Oh yes, you’re right about that! Don’t worry, I’ll show you the way. Oh, I can’t wait to show you Madrid! We’ll visit together, I’ll take you to all the nice places! It will be great, I promise. I’ll teach you some Spanish too! I mean, I guess I won’t be the best teacher since it’s not my native language and I’m still struggling a bit myself, but at least it’ll be a beginning. What do you think?”

He walked towards the exit of the airport, but Gareth made him stop the moment they were out in the open. It was warm outside, a bit too much for Gareth since he was still dressed for London’s weather. However, he didn’t complain nor mention it, all his attention focused on Luka.

“For now, the only thing I need to know is how to say I love you.”

Luka cheeks turned red and to Gareth, that blush looked like the most endearing thing on earth. The smaller man got closer to him and lowered his voice so that other people around them couldn’t hear what he was about to say.

“Te quiero, Gareth.”

“Y te quiero también, Luka.”

Gareth’s accent was all wrong, and Luka could tell he had learned that by heart rather than getting the meaning of each word, but it didn’t keep his heart from jumping in his chest.

“You prepared for that, you bastard! Just so you could get me all flustered!”

“Maybe I did.” Gareth shrugged, his eyes shining with smugness.

“I’ll get back at you later for that, just you know it! But for now, let’s hurry so we won’t be late!”

“Oh, I just can’t wait to see what you have in store for me.” Gareth smiled, and the intonation of his voice was all it took for goosebumps to appear on Luka’s skin.

Deep down, Luka couldn’t wait for that either, just like he couldn’t wait to share the same team with Gareth again. Just to know that they would soon step on a field together, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Now that they were together again, the future looked brighter than ever.


End file.
